


just in it for the game (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: Japanese translation of "just in it for the game" by grim_lupine





	just in it for the game (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just in it for the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837867) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



　ほんの数分、あわただしく弟を抱きしめただけでは、完全に不安をふりはらうことはできなかった。

　その夜、ソーは人々との会話のあいまに何度もふりむき、ロキを常に視界にとどめようとした。弟が民たちに囲まれ、ハルクとの距離を大きく保ちながら、たしかにそこにいる姿を──アスガルドの灰の中で焼かれることもなく、ソーのいないどこか遠くに去ってしまうこともなく。

　ロキもまた、ソーの視線に気づいていた。二度目には片方の眉をあげてみせ、三度目には呆れたように瞳を上に向けて、ゆっくりとソーに向かって歩いてきた。片手にグラスを持ち、もう片手を伸ばして、ソーの上腕をきつくつねりながら言った。

「ほら、見ろ！ 私はまだここにいるぞ」ロキは大げさに目を見開いて驚いてみせながら言った。

「こういう場合、俺がおまえをつねるんじゃないか？」ソーは疑問を口にした。ロキは顎をあげ、同意しかねる表情でソーを見下ろしてから、軽傷を負った民の治療へと戻っていった。

　船室の状況はなんとか整理できた。ロキには個室があてがわれていたが、就寝時刻になると、ソーは考えるふりさえしなかった──つまり、ロキのうしろを堂々とついていった。ロキは背後のうるさい足音を無視し続け、部屋の前まで来てやっとふりむいた。ソーと向き合い、深々とため息をつく。

「しかたないな」ロキは言い、ドアを乱暴に開いてソーを招き入れた。「毛布をひとりじめしたら、あんたが眠ってるうちに刺す」

「おまえがいびきをかかないと約束すれば、考えてやってもいい」ソーは楽しそうに言って、ベッドの片側にのびのびと体を横たえた。

「いびきなんか──」ロキはかっとして言いかけたが、途中でやめて反対側にもぐりこんだ。「もういい、こんな話をする気にもならない。もうクタクタだ」

「疲れたのか？ おまえが？」ソーは電気を消そうとしているロキに訊いた。

「ああ、そうだ」ロキはむっとして言い返し、暗闇の中で身じろぎして毛布にくるまった。「今日は民の救世主として走り回ったんだ、あんたは忘れたかもしれないが」

「俺は片目を失くしたぞ」ソーはまるで自慢するように言った。

　一瞬の間のあと、ロキは「ああ、むかつく奴だ」とうんざりとした表情で言った。「明日からずっとこんな調子で続くんだな。口論が始まる、そこへ⋯⋯バーン！『俺は片目を失くしたぞ。俺の勝ちだ』」

　ソーは小さく微笑んだ。「そんな心配が必要なほど、ずっと俺のそばにいる予定なのか？」すがりつくような切実な口調になってしまったが、仕方なかった。そうすることで欲しいものが手に入るなら、本心を伝えることをソーは恐れなかった。

「私をそそのかすな」ロキは暗い声でそう答えたが、それでも顔はソーの方に向けたまま目を閉じた。ソーが手を伸ばして体の横を撫でても抵抗せず、それどころか、ほんのわずかに、ほとんど気づかれないほどさりげなく、ソーに体を近づけた。

　ソーはそのまま眠りに落ちた。夜中に一度だけ目を覚ましたが、他の何に気づくより早く、ロキの穏やかな寝息で聴覚が満たされた。二人の体は眠っているあいだに自然と近づいていた。ソーはロキのシャツの前を握りしめ、深い、妨げるものの一切ない眠りへと安心して戻っていった。

 

　

　朝になると話は別だった。

　ソーは床に落ちた衝撃で目覚めた。腰を蹴られたらしく、そこから全身に痛みが広がっていた。腕を動かそうとして出来ず、混乱して何度か目をまたたいた。手足に毛布がまきついてみのむしのようになっていた。

　ロキがベッドの上から見下ろしていた。髪は乱れ、頰には枕のしわの跡がついている。

「警告したはずだ」ロキは不機嫌な声で言った。

　ソーは悪びれず、毛布をさらにきつく体に巻きつけた──ロキは考えが甘い。「この毛布は俺がいただいた」ソーは勝ち誇って宣言した。

　とつぜん毛布がソーの体をぎゅうぎゅうとしめつけはじめ、口さえふさごうとした。ソーはなんとか頭を外に出して窒息をまぬがれた。それでも足りないというように、ロキは二つの枕をソーの頭めがけて投げつけてきた。

「毛布を楽しむといい」ロキは意地悪な笑みを浮かべてソーを見下ろした。

「わかった、降参だ」ソーはロキをにらみつけて言った。毛布がわずかにゆるんだ。「どちらにしても、俺はもう仕事に行く時間だ」

　ロキは上品にあくびをしてみせると、かがんで毛布に手を伸ばした。両手を重ね、まるで網をひく漁師のように引っ張りあげる。続いて枕が宙に浮いた。「それはお気の毒に」ロキは言い、毛布にくるまってふたたびベッドに横になった。

　ソーはロキを残して部屋を出た。その前にうつぶせになったロキの尻をぴしゃりと叩くのを忘れず、お返しに飛んできた緑の閃光を器用に避けた。ロキもすぐに起き出して来ることだろう。ソーの周囲をうろつき、やることなすことに文句をつけるのは、ロキにとって、ベッドでごろごろしているよりもずっと楽しい娯楽のはずだ。

　ソーは背後でロキの部屋のドアを閉め、宇宙船の中央に向かう最短の経路を思い出そうとした。三人の民が通りかかり、ソーは朝の挨拶をかねて彼らに微笑みかけた。すると民たちは一様に奇妙な表情で彼を見返した。しかしすぐに自分たちの立場を思い出したらしく、ぎこちなく笑顔を作り、そのまま歩き去っていった。長いこと故郷を留守にしたせいで、民たちはソーに話しかけにくくなっているのかもしれない。

　しかたない。気色の悪い独裁者から盗んだこの宇宙船で、長い旅路のうちにどんな問題も解決できることだろう。

　ソーは肩をすくめてそれ以上は深く考えず、廊下を歩き出した。

 

　午後に差し掛かるころには──と言っても宇宙では時間の経過を計測するしかないのだが──ソーはヘイムダルと打ち合わせをし、星図に目を通して航路を確認し、負傷者を見舞った。そして、朝に見かけたのと同じ奇妙な表情を、少なくとも十二種類ほどのバリエーションで民から向けられるという経験をした。

　その表情は憧れでも賞賛でもなかった──うぬぼれるわけではないが、ソーはその類の視線ならよく知っていた。片目を失ったからと見誤ることもない。人々は詮索するように、こそこそと何事かささやきあいながら、驚きに目を見張ってソーを見ていた。

（ソーは念のため、歯の間に何かはさまっていないかと鏡を見た。それも三回も）

　とりあえず、その謎の視線については考えないことにした。あとでロキを探し出し、彼の抜け目ない賢さを発揮してもらって解明すればいいだろう。

　ソーは散らかった広間を片づけ、テーブルを並べる作業を始めた──体を動かす仕事はいい気晴らしになった──そして、振りむきざまに誰かと思いきりぶつかった。腰を打ち、今朝のひどい目覚めの際の痛みがよみがえった。ソーは呻いて腰をさすった。

「どうされました、陛下？」ガイサが透明な茶色の瞳でのぞきこんでいた。ガイサは手際の良い女性だった。以前にこの作業を手伝ったとき、ソーは彼女が王に対して間違いを指摘するのを恐れない女性であることに気づき、すぐさまこの場所の整理整頓役に任命したのだ。

「いや、なんでもない」ソーは答えた。「今朝、ロキにベッドから追い出されたんだ」痛む腰に手をあて、ソーはどう復讐すべきかをぼんやりと考えていた。

「そ⋯⋯それは」ガイサは喉に何かをつまらせたような声で言った。そして咳き込んだ。

「具合でも悪いのか？」ソーは心配になって訊いた。

「いえいえ」ガイサは答えた。「ただの咳です、陛下。どうぞ続けてください」彼女はその場を去り、ソーは作業を続けた。六個目のテーブルを並べているとき、とつぜん足元の床がすべりはじめて、落としてしまう前にいそいでテーブルを床に置いた。

「ロキ！」ソーは口の中でつぶやき、振り向いた。背後のテーブルの上にロキが座っていた。

「あんたの貴重な時間を費やすのにぴったりな仕事だな」ロキはうす笑いしながら広間を見渡した。

「他にもいろいろやっている」ソーは抗議し、苛立ちを口調から隠そうと努めた。ソーをこんなふうに苛立たせることができるのはロキだけだった。「ここをまず最初に片づけるべきだと思ったんだ」

「もちろん、兄上が最初に考えることといえば食べ物だろうな」ロキは言った。ポケットから林檎を取り出し、指先できれいに半分に割って、片方をソーに差し出した。「受け取れ。王が飢えて気絶したら我々は困る」

　ソーは疑わしげにロキを見た。ロキはいかにも寛容そうな表情を作って待っていた。ソーはついに林檎を受け取り、たったの四口で食べ終えて、芯をポケットにしまった。

　ロキはソーが作業を終えるのを見ながら残りの半分を食べ、最後に果汁のついた指を一本ずつ舐めた。それからソーに向かって尊大な仕草で手をふった。

「ここから下ろせ」

　ソーはため息をつきながらもロキの手をにぎり、テーブルから降りるのを手伝った。ロキは足を下ろす直前につまずいて、ソーの腕に身を投げ出すかっこうになった。二人の肩から腰までがぴったりと重なった。

「おっと」ロキはソーの耳もとで静かに笑ってから離れた。ソーの肩をぎゅっとつかみ、「あとは一人で頑張れ」と言って去っていった。

　ソーは目を細めて弟を見送り、彼の奇妙な一連の行動について一瞬考えこんでから、すぐにそれを頭からふりはらった。長年の経験から得た教訓がひとつあるとしたら、それは、ロキがすることのすべてについて、彼自身がその気になるまでは一切説明を求めるな、というものだ。

 

　その日の夕食時、ソーはテーブルの端にロキと並んで座った。ロキはどういうわけかソーにぴったりと寄り添ってきて、二人の太腿が触れ合うほどだった。もしかしたら、ヴァルキリーから少しでも離れたかったのかもしれない。彼女はとなりのテーブルに座り、探るような、面白がるような目をこちらに向けていた。

　ソーは食事をしながらコーグとの会話を楽しみ、近くに座るアスガルドの民二人が気軽に話しかけられるような雰囲気を作ろうと努めていた。しかしどうもうまくいっていないようで、二人は大きく目を見開いてはちらちらとソーの様子を伺うばかりだった。ヴァルキリーは黙々と食事をしていた。周囲の、質問したくてたまらない様子の人々に話しかけられまいとするように。

　ロキは最後のひと口を食べ終え、「そろそろ部屋に戻る時間だ」と言って腰を浮かせた。席を立つためには、なぜかソーの肩に腕をまわす必要があるようだった。そして身をかがめると、まるで名残を惜しむようにソーの頰に長々とキスをした。

「おやすみ」とロキは言い、甘い微笑みを見せてから去っていった。

　ソーの思考はそこで停止した。テーブルの周りを見渡すと、混乱や驚きの表情は見当たらなかった──誰もが納得したように、興味深げに二人を見つめていた。

　ソーは数秒考えこみ、なぜ誰ひとり混乱も驚きもしないのかを理解した。周囲で何が起こっているのか、やっと正確に気づいたのだ。

「失礼」ソーは唸り声で言い、立ち上がるときに勢いをつけすぎて、テーブルを蹴り上げそうになった。

　ロキの部屋のドアに手をかけた瞬間、それは勝手にぱっと開いた。ロキはベッドにすわり、髪をまとめていた紐をほどいているところだった。唇の端に邪悪な微笑みを浮かべている。

　ソーは背後でドアを閉め、「いったい何をたくらんでいる」と言って胸の前で腕を組んだ。

「自業自得だろ」ロキは言い、組んだ両手に頭を乗せて後ろにもたれかかった。「朝、私の部屋から出てきたところを見られたり、不用意に誤解されるようなことを言ったりするあんたが悪い」

　耳がかっと熱くなるのを無視して、ソーは言った。「おまえはそれをさらに悪化させようとしている。なぜだ」

「私のイメージ改善に素晴らしい効果があるからだ」ロキは言い、ソーをじっと見た。「民はあんたを愛している。おかげで私も信用される。せっかくの効果を台無しになんてしないよな？」

　ソーはロキをにらんだ。

　ロキは笑いをこらえて唇を震わせた。「それに、こんなに面白いことが私の身に起こったのは初めてだ」

　ソーはドアを叩きつけるように閉めて部屋の外に出ていった。猛然と歩き、廊下で遊ぶ四人の子供達を突き飛ばしそうになった。

 

　ロキ。そして彼の、際限のない、人を苛立たせる駆け引き。

 

　その夜、ソーは自室で一人で眠った。真夜中に寒さに震えながら、三度も目を覚ました。そのたびに全身に汗をかき、形の見えない何かを探して手をのばした。何も見つけられない手は、ただシーツを握りしめた。

 

　翌日、問題はさらに増えていた。詮索するような視線のかわりに、今度は心配そうな視線に囲まれた。かつて王宮の厨房で仕え、今は急ごしらえのキッチンで采配を振るうイングリッドが、ソーを見るなり励ますように肩を叩いてきた。

「別々の部屋で寝るものじゃありませんよ」焼きたてのロールパンをソーに差し出しながら、彼女は賢明な忠告を与えた。まるでそんな忠告を必要とするほど、ソーが悲壮な表情を浮かべているとでもいうように。「そんなやり方では何も解決できません」

「俺たちはそんな──」ソーは言いかけ、ため息をついて諦めて、パンにかぶりついた。ロキとの関係について人々の誤解を解こうと試みたのは、今日これでもう四度目だった。そのたびに民から責めるような表情を向けられ、熱心な説得を受けた。「陛下、私たちも以前はロキ王子を信用できませんでした。でもだからといって陛下は、私たちのためにお気持ちを否定することはないのです！」

「ありがとう」ソーは結局、パンを口いっぱいに頬張りながら言った。ソーにも勝てない戦はあるのだった。

 

「あたしは信じるよ」操縦室で宇宙を眺めながら、ソーの隣に立って、ヴァルキリーは言った。

「信じてくれるか？」ソーは惨めな表情で言った。

「うん」ヴァルキリーは答えた。「あんたの弟、いつも何か悪巧みしてるもんね。そこはよくわかるわ。でも、言っとくけど──みんながロキを信じてしまうのは、あんたのせいでもあるよ、王様。あんたたち兄弟、ちょっと変だもん」

「俺たちは──いや俺は、変じゃない！」ソーは憤慨して言った。

　ヴァルキリーは憐れむようにソーを見た。「ロキは養子だってことあるごとに強調するのはやめたほうがいいと思うよ。民にあんたたちがヤってると思われたくないんならね」

　ソーは言葉を失い、小さなナイフで爪を整えているヴァルキリを見た。それから、背中で手を固く組み合わせてふらふらと操縦室を出ていった。

 

「とても辛いんだ」ロキは苦悩を声に滲ませて言い、ため息をついた。負傷者を収容した部屋の入り口でソーはぴたりと足を止め、ドアの脇に身を潜めた。ロキは女性の腕に注意深く軟膏を塗りながら、前髪ごしに彼女を見上げて続けた。「兄とは様々なことを一緒に乗り越えてきた。私はなんとか信じてもらおうと頑張ってきたけど──もうだめなのかもしれない。あきらめたほうがいいのかもしれないな」

　ロキの周囲で人々の悲痛な声が一斉にあがった。

「そんな、いけません」真面目そうな青い瞳の若い男が、ロキに顔を近づけた。「陛下はきっとわかってくださいますよ──あきらめてはだめです！」

「おまえの言う通りだといいのだが」ロキは言った。まるでその場で崩れ落ちてしまいそうなほど心細そうな、悲しげな声だった。

　人々の頭越しにロキと目が合った。ほんの一瞬、ロキの唇の端に悪戯っぽい微笑みが浮かんだ。

　ソーはきびすを返して廊下を早足で歩き始めた。何度ふりはらっても、ロキの声がどこまでも追いかけてきた。

 

　ヘイムダルに助けを求めようか、と少し考えた。

「私にはすべてが見える」とヘイムダルなら宣言してくれるだろう。「王は決して、弟と褥をともになどしていない。この私が誓って言う！」

　ヘイムダルは兵士たちが武術の稽古に励む様子を見守っていた。ソーは彼に近づき、話しかけようと口を開くところまでいった。

　ヘイムダルはふりむき、フリッガを思い出させる、何もかもお見通しの微笑みを浮かべて、忍耐強くソーが話し始めるのを待った。

　ソーは頰を火照らせながら言葉を飲み込み、その場を去った。

 

　その夜、ソーが自室にいると、ドアを何度もノックする音が聞こえた。開いたドアの向こうにはロキが立っていた。腕を組み、わずかに眉をしかめている。

「あんたばかりが私の部屋に毎晩通う、心優しい男だと民に思われるのは癪に触る」ロキは淡々と言い、片足を踏み入れた。「今日はこの部屋で寝る」

　近くで見ると、ロキは顔色が悪く、目の下がうっすらと黒ずんでいて、ソーと同様にこの数日はあまりよく眠れていなかったことをうかがわせた。しかし挑むような視線は、そのことについてソーが何か口にしたら承知しないと伝えていた。

　ソーはドアを大きく開けた。

「いびきは何とかしろよ」とソーは言った。

「何を勘違いしてるんだ」ロキは答え、ソーは彼の後ろでドアを閉めた。「私はいびきをかいたことなんかない」

　ベッドに並んで横たわると、ソーはロキの体温を強く意識した。数インチ離れていても、ロキの体からは燃えるような熱が伝わってきた。ソーに向けた背中はまっすぐにこわばり、二人の間の緊張をいやおうなしに高めていた。

 

　夜中に目を覚ましたとき、ソーは何を探せばいいのか知っていた。この暗闇の中でなら、それにしがみつく勇気が持てた。

　ロキの腰に腕をまわすと、彼が体を固くするのがわかった。わずかな、何かを待つような一瞬のあと、ロキは力を抜いて、ほんの少し体を近づけた。ソーの膝はロキの膝の裏にぴったりと添い、胸はロキの腰と触れるか触れないかの距離を保っていた。

　二人とも何も言わなかった。言葉は必要なかった。ただ眠れるだけでじゅうぶんだった。朝まで目覚めることなく、悪夢を見ることもなく。

 

　ソーは新しい決意とともに翌朝を迎えた。ロキの悪戯に対抗する方法ならいくらでも、数えきれないほど思いついた。まともに戦っても止めようがないのなら、別のゲームを仕掛けるしかない。そして自分のルールで勝つのだ。

「過去を乗りこえようと頑張ってるんだ」ソーは片手で顎を支えながら、暗い声で言った。「俺はただ──あいつがずっとここにいてくれると信じたい。でも過去に何度もそう信じようとして、そのたびに──。俺はたぶん、また傷つくのが怖いんだと思う」ソーは健気な、悲しみをぐっとこらえるような表情を作った。子供の頃はこうやって大人を騙したものだった。何か悪いことをして叱られたあとなど、厨房の侍女たちから甘いお菓子をせしめるのに、この表情は多大な効果を発揮した。

「ああ、私などには想像もつきませんわ」イングリッドは目に涙を浮かべて言い、優しくソーの頭を撫でた。「信頼を築くのは難しいものです」

「そのとおりだ」ソーは鼻をすするふりをして答えた。

　昼食時、ロキが食堂に現れた。人々は目を細め、ロキを非難のまなざしで見つめた。ロキはまるで何も目に入らないかのように、顎をあげて歩いていた。

　気づいていないはずがないと、ソーはわかっていた。

「お見事」ロキは静かに、たっぷりと毒をこめた声で言いながら、ソーの隣に座った。

「そうだろ？」ソーは答えた。口元に微笑みを浮かべないようにしつつ、目の端には嬉しさを隠せずに、ロキに向き直った。それから周囲に聞こえるように言った。「ロキ、一緒に食べてくれないのか？」声をわずかに震わせることも忘れなかった。

　ロキの引き結んだ唇には殺意が浮かんでいたが、近くで見れば、その瞳の奥には楽しげな光が見えた。

「ぜひ一緒に」ロキは熱意を込めて答えた。食事の間、ロキはソーの好きな食べ物を自らスプーンで分け与えながら、テーブルの下ではかかとで足を踏みつけてきた。

　昼食をほとんど食べ終わるまで、ソーは反撃しなかった。それよりも駆け引きに勝った嬉しさが優っていたのだ。しかし最後に、片手をロキの腿に置き、警告するように電流を見舞った。

　ロキはその場で衝撃に飛びあがった。なんとか落ち着いてからソーを睨む彼の視線は、鉄をも溶かしそうな怒りに燃えていた。

「また夜にな」ソーは明るい声で言い、ロキの唇の端にキスをしてから立ちあがった。

　大理石のように白いロキの肌は、唇で触れると太陽のように暖かかった。部屋を出るまぎわにソーが振り向くと、背中をこわばらせ、表情が固まり、片手で唇に触れているロキの姿が見えた。

　何か欲しいものがあるならさっさと行動にうつせばいい。事態がエスカレートしていくことに、ソーは何の問題も感じなかった。

 

「自分が何をしてるかわかってんの？」ヴァルキリーが聞いた。からかうような口調だが、奇妙なことに、同じくらい温かさにもあふれていた。

「いや」ソーは答え、片手で顔を覆った。「もう一杯くれ」

　足元の床が揺れた。手を顔から離すと、ハルクが隣に座るところだった。足を組み、楽しそうにヴァルキリーに笑いかけている。

「ソー、チョロい神が好き！」好奇心いっぱいの声が轟いた。

「あー、まあ、そうだ、好きだ」ソーは口ごもりながら言った。このことについてハルクに嘘をつくのは間違っているという気がした。ハルク、そして彼の中に隠れているバナー、二人とも彼の仲間なのだから。「好きに決まってるだろう、あいつは俺の弟だ」

　二人の女性が部屋の反対側を通りかかった。離れた場所でヴァルキリーの恐るべき酒瓶コレクションに囲まれているおかげで、ソーたちには気づいていないらしい。

「ねえ、信じられる？ ロキ王子はソー陛下をずっと愛していたのよ、何百年も！」一人の女性がため息をつき、片手を頰にあてた。「なんてロマンチックなのかしら！」

「でも悲しいわ」もう一人が言った。「そんなに長いこと気づいてもらえずに、愛が報われなかったなんて⋯⋯」二人は歩き去り、会話は少しずつ遠のいていった。

　ハルクに背中をドンと叩かれて、ソーは前のめりに倒れた。「ソー、チョロい神と結婚する！」ハルクは決めつけるように叫んだ。

「俺は──もう部屋に戻る」ソーはグラスに残った酒を一気にあおり、少しは酔いがまわることを祈った。ヴァルキリーが笑いを噛み殺そうとする様子に気づかないふりをして、その場をあとにした。

 

　ソーは仕事に集中することに決めて、普段は避けがちな、しかし今は気を紛らわせるためにぜひとも必要な事務作業にとりかかった。厳しい予算に目を通し、地球にたどり着いたあとの新居住地の建築計画を練り、治癒師と技師との間で持ち上がった作業場所に関する諍いを解決した。それから、よく働いた自分へのご褒美として稽古場に向かうことにした。

　しかしそこもまた、気晴らしの場とはならなかった。

「私と女房も昔はいろいろありました」やっと髭が似合う年になったばかりの、ましてや妻を持つには若すぎるようにしか見えないブラントという男がソーに話しかけていた。「あいつの家族は私を馬鹿にしていましたし、あいつは私をかばおうともしなかった。そのうえ、どうも影で私の弟と密会しているような気配があったんです。ところが、実際は秘密で私の誕生日にサプライズ・パーティの計画を立てていたんですよ！」

「ロキは死を偽装した。それも俺が自分で見破るまで、実は生きていることを教えてくれなかったんだぞ」ソーは唇を噛んだ。口に出してみると、自分が思ったよりも傷ついていることがわかった。

　ブラントはソーを気の毒そうに見た。「それはたしかに乗り越えるのが大変そうですね、陛下」と彼は言った。

　稽古場を見渡すと、同じように気の毒そうな表情がその十倍あることに気づいた。全方角からそんな視線が注がれていた。ソーは誰にも気づかれないようにため息をついた。

「三人を一度に相手しよう」ソーは言い、剣を構えた。三人と戦うくらい大したことはないが、短い間でも雑念をふりはらう助けくらいにはなるだろう。

　一時間後、ソーは稽古場を出た。剣を鞘におさめ、額の汗を手の甲でぬぐいながら歩いていると、前方にロキがいたので、足を止めた。ロキは壁に片足をつけてもたれかかっていた。

　ソーは無言だった。ロキも何も言わなかった。ロキの目に、奇妙な、火花を散らすような光が浮かんでいて、それは少し離れて立つソーにもはっきりと見えた。ロキは前に一歩、さらにもう一歩進んだ。続けてもう一歩。ソーの目の前まで来ると、片手をソーの顔にのばした。

　ソーは思わず息をとめた。ロキはソーの頰に流れかけていた汗を指先でそっとぬぐい、さらにもうひと粒、髪の生え際から優しくふきとった。指先はそのまま首すじをすべりおり、ソーの乱れた襟元をととのえた。ロキはきびすを返し、立ち去った。

 

　深夜、ソーは叫びだす直前に目を覚ました。夢中でロキの顔に手をのばす。吐息を手のひらで確かめるまで、ソー自身も息ができなかった。ソーは目を閉じ、動悸がおさまるのをじっと待った。

　ロキが目覚める気配を手のひらに感じた。意識の波が弟の頭からつま先まで広がってくのがわかった。ロキは寝返りをうち、ソーと向きあった。部屋は暗く、ロキの顔はかすかにその輪郭が見えるだけだった。おそらくロキに見えるソーも同じようなものだろう。それでじゅうぶんだった。ロキは何も言わず、ソーの手をとった。そして指を一本ずつひろげ、自分の心臓におしつけた。弟の力強い鼓動がソーの手のひらに伝わった。ソーは突然、その胸の中に手を差し込んで、心臓を直接指でつかみたいという気持ちに襲われた。その躍動を、生命の証拠をこの手でたしかに感じたかった。ソーはいったん手を離してから、ロキのシャツの下にもぐりこませ、またゆっくり心臓まですべらせた。ロキの鼓動と素肌の温かさは、優しい慰めとなってソーの体に伝わった。鼓動を数えながら、ソーはふたたび眠りに落ちた。

　翌朝ソーが目覚めると、ロキはまだ眠っていた。ソーの手の下で、呼吸に合わせて胸が静かに上下していた。ロキの肌はなめらかで、毛布に閉じ込められた熱の中でうっすらと汗ばんでいた。

　ソーは唇を噛みしめ、鋭い痛みで自分を完全に目覚めさせようとした。それからそっと手を引き抜いて、ベッドから起き上がり、ブーツを見つけてドアに向かった。

　ドアに片手をかけたところで、ソーは立ち止まった。この部屋の中に、二人はある種の聖域を作っていた。言葉のいらない空間。今この瞬間、一番重要なこと以外は忘れて良い場所。このドアの外に一歩出れば、そんなことは一切許されない世界が広がっている。

　ソーは数秒そこに立ってその空間にとどまってから、足音を立てないように部屋の外へと足を踏み出した。

 

　その日の前半はなにごとも起こらなかった。しかし昼食時、ソーはここ数日何度も目撃した民たちのひそひそ話が、ふたたび自分を囲んでいることに気づいた。ソーをちらちらと見ては、目があうとさっと視線をそらす者も大勢いた。今度はロキが何をしかけてきたのか、ソーに告げる者はいない。そしてソーも、自ら聞いてまわるような惨めな行為はしたくなかった。

　そんな必要にせまられる前に、宇宙船の先頭で椅子を兼ねた玉座に座っていたソーのところへ、コーグがやってきた。コーグはどこからか自分の椅子を持ってきて、ソーの隣に座った。

「よお、王様」コーグは肩をぶつけてきて、おかげでペンがすべって書類にななめの線を引いてしまった。「調子はどう？」

「あー、まあまあだ」ソーは腕を伸ばして紙を振り、そのページがまだ使い物になるか確かめながら答えた。「おまえはどうだ？」

「元気、元気」コーグは何度かうなずいた。「ちょっと言いたいことがあったんだ、おれっちも昔、彼女のことで、王様と同じような悩みがあったからさ。あの頃のおれっちは馬鹿だったから」

「⋯⋯どんな悩みだ」

　コーグは内緒話をうちあけるように顔を近づけてきた。「あのさ、体がでかくて若かったりすると、なんでも自分の思いどおりにしたいとか思っちゃうんだよね。でも昔の彼女がおれっちに、与えるってことを教えてくれた。与えなきゃだめだよ、王様」

「なんだって？」

　コーグは同情でいっぱいの顔になった。「王様の弟さ、なんていうか、その⋯⋯満足してないみたいなんだよね。何のことかわかるよね？」

「なんだって？！」ソーは慌てて首を横にふり、片手を前につきだしてコーグがそれ以上話すのを止めた。白熱した怒りがわきあがってきたが、同時にこの会話をする相手がイングリッドではなくて良かった、とも思った。ソーはひざから書類が落ちるのにもかまわず、すばやく立ち上がった。「わかった、俺は──ちょっと行くところがある。またな、コーグ」

「恋人といい関係を作る秘訣はコミュニケーションだよ！」コーグは、弟を見つけ出してゆっくり、時間をかけて殺してやる、と決意して歩み去っていくソーの背中に叫んだ。

 

　都合の良いことに、ロキは部屋の中にいた。これなら殺して宇宙に投げ捨てても、誰にも目撃されないで済む。

　ロキはソーの顔を見るなり笑いだし、あまりに激しく笑ったせいで途中から咳き込みはじめた。咳を止めようと片手を口にあて、肩を震わせて、ロキは笑い続けた。

　ソーはロキに稲妻の一撃を見舞ってやった。ロキが体を少し震わせたくらいでは、ソーの燃える怒りは大して鎮まらなかった。

「予想通りだ、これがあんたの一番の弱点だと思った」ロキはまだ声に笑いをふくませたまま言った。「ああ、私は天才だな」

「この嘘つきの蛇め」

「蛇が大好きなくせに」ロキは長い睫毛で目をしばたたかせながら言った。ソーはブーツを脱いでロキの頭めがけて投げつけた。

「おまえのせいで、俺はセックスが下手な男だと思われているじゃないか！」

　ロキはわざとらしく、怯えたような微笑みを浮かべてみせた。「気にしないで──私はただ、兄上の粗暴なやり方にまだ慣れていないだけ──思いやりのないやり方に──きっともう少し待てば兄上も少しは上達して、もしかしたら──」ロキはまた笑い出した。

　ソーはロキに飛びかかり、ベッドに押し倒して、馬乗りになって枕を顔に押しつけた。

「いますぐ民たちのところへ戻れ、そして俺が今までで最高の相手だと告げるんだ」ソーはもがこうとするロキを両足でしめつけて動きを封じながら言った。

「嫌だ、私はたしかに嘘つきだが、さすがにそこまでの大嘘はつけない」ロキは言った。

　ソーは枕を持ち上げてふたたび攻撃しようとした──そして手を止めた。

　ロキの目には煽るような光があった。手足を広げた体はソーに挑み、誘いかけていた。そのことに気づいた瞬間、ソーはロキの意図を正確に読み取った。

 

──こんな広い川、兄上には絶対渡れないよ

──父上と母上の部屋に気づかれずにしのびこめるとでも思ってるのか？  
──授業をさぼるなんて、どうせ師範が怖くてできないくせに！  
　過去の、いくつもの挑戦。ロキが先にしたくないこと、または一人ではやりたくないことの。

　

　ソーはすべてを見通して、枕を下に落とした。

　ああ、しかたない。これは兄という立場に与えられた試練だ。

「それなら、証明してみせるしかないな」ソーは言い、身をかがめてまだ笑っているロキの唇に口づけた。

　ロキの反応にためらいはなかった。柔らかく唇をひらき、ソーのシャツの襟をつかんで、ぐっと下に引き寄せた。ソーは完全にロキに覆いかぶさるかっこうになった。

　ロキの口は濡れていて貪欲だった。ソーの舌をからめとり、長いこと解放しなかった。舌を吸われ、しゃぶられて、ソーの下腹から欲望がわきあがった。まったく新しい世界へと一線を踏みこえようとしている感覚に、うろたえないわけでもなかった。しかし、激しく脈打つ動脈のせいで深く考えられず、なにより挑戦は受けて立たなければならなかった。

　ロキは何度もソーの怒りを煽るような激しいキスをしかけてきた。ソーは弟の頭を両手でおさえ、なだめるように、焦らすように舌先で唇を開かせた。弟の下唇を吸い、そこがプラムのように柔らかく、少し腫れるまで離さなかった。ロキはもっと深いキスを求めてもがき続けた──しかしやがて諦めた。最後にソーの腰を平手で強くたたいてから、全身の力を抜いて、唇をソーに明け渡した。

　やっと解放されるころには、ロキの頰は紅潮し、唇は腫れ、目は大きく見開いて、呼吸は乱れていた。

「あんたなんか大嫌いだ」そう言うロキの声は蜜のように甘く、熱を帯びていた。

「知ってる」ソーは言い、口元をぬぐった。そして小さく──ほんのかすかに──得意げな微笑みを浮かべた。ロキが激昂して刺してくるほど追いつめてはいけない。ただ少しだけ、調子をくずしてやりたかった。ロキのシャツの胸元を開き、ほっそりとした白い首をむきだしにして、指先でくすぐるように喉のくぼみをなぞった。そして「服を脱げ」と言った。

　一瞬、ロキはただ反抗するためにそれを拒絶するそぶりを見せた。しかし二人の間で彼の指がすばやく動き、すると二人の服は同時に消えた。温かい素肌が触れ合う感覚は、興奮を一気に高まらせた。ソーはロキの両手首を片手でしっかりとつかみ、喉から下へと唇をすべらせていった。肌を軽く噛むたびに、ロキの震えが唇に伝わった。肩の筋肉の曲線、細い鎖骨の両翼、小石のように固く尖った乳首。どれも過去に何度も見たことのある弟の体が、こうして味わうと夢のように、くらくらとめまいがしてくるほどにソーを興奮させた。ロキの白い肌が、少しずつ薄桃色に染まった。胸は荒い呼吸とともに上下しながら、その隆起やくぼみをソーに噛まれ、焦らされて、ますます赤みを増していった。ロキはついに唸り声をあげてソーの腰に両足をからめ、すっかり固くなって先端から雫をこぼしはじめたペニスを、ソーの下腹に強く擦りつけた。

　ロキの両手は、まだソーの片手にとらわれていた。ソーはもう片方の手で二人のペニスをつかみ、同時に扱きはじめて、その熱い摩擦の感覚に思わず体を震わせた。

　ロキは手首をねじってもがいたが、自由にはなれなかった。「私にわざわざ言わせるな」ロキは怒った声で言った。

「もうそこまで追いつめたか？」ソーは片眉をあげて訊いた。ロキの手首を解放してやり、体を裏返してうつぶせにさせた。ロキは肩越しに睨んできたが、ソーが背骨に沿って素肌に唇を這わせると、シーツをぎゅっとつかんで体を弓なりにそらした。

「オイルを出せ」ソーはロキの腰を軽く叩いて言った。

「なにもかも私がやらなきゃいけないのか」ロキはぶつぶつ言いながらも指を鳴らし、するとソーの手のひらのくぼみにゆっくりとオイルが溜まりはじめた。

　ソーは忍耐力の許すかぎり、時間をかけてロキの体を開いた。ロキにとっては遅すぎたようで、自ら腰を動かしてソーの指を奥にむかえいれようとした。そうしながら、焦れて何度もソーの名前を叫んだ。

「粗暴なやり方をするなんて評判は取り消したいからな」ソーは冷静に言った。それから、ロキが正気をとりもどしてソーの急所を蹴り上げたりしないように、そっと指をねじった。

　そうしているうちに、ソー自身もそれ以上は待てなくなった。手のひらに残っていたオイルをペニスに塗りつけ、先端で押しひらくようにして弟の中に入りこんだ。腰をつかんだ手がすべるので、シーツにこすりつけてオイルをぬぐいとった。

　ロキはかたくなに声を出そうとしなかったが、その手足のわずかな動きや、ぎゅっとにぎりしめる拳を見ていれば、ソーには反応がはっきりと読み取れた。ソーは我慢強く、ゆっくり腰を動かした。少しずつ角度を変えて動きながら様子を見ていると、ロキはついに鋭く息を吐き出し、片手でベッドを叩いた。

「よし、それでいい」ソーは口に出して言い、優しく、自分の知る限り完璧なやり方で、腰を送りつづけた。ソーの胸にぴったりと沿ったロキの背中は、もうすっかりなじんだものに感じられた。けれどロキのうなじからソーの唇に伝わる反応は違った。

　せきとめられていた流れがほとばしるように、ロキは声をあげはじめた。「ああっ、くそっ、もっと強く」ロキは叫び、ソーのペニスをきつく締めつけて、自ら奥に誘いこんだ。

「これでもまだ足りないのか？」ソーはロキの耳もとで低くささやいた。下に手を伸ばし、固く勃ちあがったロキのペニスを握った。ロキはさっと片手をあげてソーの二の腕をつかんだ。爪が沈むほど強く。ついに絶頂の際まで追いつめても、ロキは腕を離さなかった──ただ爪をさらに強くめりこませ、体の奥でソーのペニスをきつく、きつく締めつけた。ソーは頰の内側を噛んで耐えなければならなかった。口に広がる血の味に意識を集中して、ロキのあとに続いて絶頂に身を任せずにすむように。

　ロキはゆっくりと呼吸を整えていた。頭を深く垂れ、髪はすっかり乱れていた。ソーのペニスがまだ体内に残っていること、それが固いままであることに気づくロキの様子を、ソーはじっと観察した。

　ロキは肩越しにふりむき、燃えるように輝く瞳でソーを見た。「自尊心を傷つけられたあんたの行動は、実にわかりやすい」

　ソーは途中まで腰を引いてから、また奥深く突いた。ロキは衝撃に声をあげた。

「もうこれ以上は無理か？」ソーはペニスを埋めこんだ穴の周囲を親指で押しひろげるようにして訊いた。

「私が受けとめきれないようなことが、あんたにできるわけない」ロキは馬鹿にしたように笑った。

「そうか、それならよかった」

　再開したソーの動きはふたたびゆっくりで、優しかった。しかし絶頂に達したばかりのロキは全身が敏感になっていて、いつまでも震えが止まらなかった。ロキのあげる声は何度か、すすり泣きに近いものに変わった。

　ソーは精液で濡れたロキの下腹に触れ、ゆっくりと上下にすべらせた。ロキのペニスが少しずつ固さを取り戻すのがわかった。

「⋯⋯もう⋯⋯」ロキが言いかけて途中で口ごもった。

「わかってる」ソーは腰を前に叩きつけると同時にロキの体をぐっと引き寄せた。ロキは激しく喘ぎながら片手で自分のペニスをつかみ、刺激が強すぎたのか、すぐに手を離した。それからまたこらえきれなくなったように手をもどして、すばやく動かし始めた。ソーはロキを二度目の絶頂に導いた──身をよじり、喘ぎ、辛さに耐えているのか、もっと欲しいと求めているのかわからない表情で震え続けるロキを、一度もペースを緩めず突き続けた。

　そのあと初めて、ソーも自身を解放した。ロキを深く貫いたまま絶頂を迎え、それがあまりに激しいものだったので、低く轟く耳鳴りに襲われたほどだった。気圧が変わったように一瞬音が消え、感覚が失われた。

　ソーが体を離すと、ロキはそのまま前に崩れ落ちそうになった。ソーはあわてて抱きとめながら、すっかり開かれたロキの体を思わず見つめた。腫れあがった穴、そこからゆっくりとしたたり落ちる自分の精液。

　ソーは唇をきつく噛んだ。ロキの手足を慎重に動かして仰向けにさせ、その隣に横たわった。使い果たされたロキのそこをずっと見つめていたら、正気を失ってしまいそうだった。

　ロキは眠っているように目をしっかり閉じていた。ソーはロキの顔を眺めた──唇は唾液で濡れ、体は大量の精液に覆われて、呼吸はまだ荒い──それから、わずかに開いたままのロキの口にそっと指先で触れた。

「さあ、民に発表するぞ、お前は俺とのセックスが良すぎて泣いた、と」ソーは誇らしげな微笑みを浮かべて言った。

　ロキは片目を開いてソーをにらんだ。「明日はそのわかりやすい得意げな顔で民の間を歩き回ればいい、そして私がそれを許したことに感謝しろ」

　ソーは顔を近づけて、ロキの首を軽く噛んだ。顎のすぐ下の、柔らかな肌。ロキは頭をうしろに投げ出し、ソーのために場所を作った。ソーはロキの耳にささやいた。「おまえの反撃を受けて立つぞ」そして彼を抱き寄せた。

 

　翌日、ソーが稽古場に足を踏み入れると、そこにいた全員が一斉に立ちあがった。意図の読み取れないざわめきに囲まれて、ソーは混乱に襲われた。しかしそのざわめきはやがて、三十人あまりの人々が一気に押し寄せてきて握手を求め、ねぎらうようにソーの背中を叩こうとする騒乱に変わった。

「おめでとうございます、陛下！」人々は異口同音に叫んでいた。ソーの手を握って熱心に振っているのは、喜びに顔を輝かせるブラントだった。

「結婚は素晴らしいものです、陛下！」ブラントは言った。「そのうちにわかります──ああ、私と女房の場合は⋯⋯」

　彼の残りの言葉はもう耳に入らなかった。部屋の反対側で緑色の何かがきらりと光り、それは弟の姿へと像を結んだ。壁にもたれ、勝ち誇ったように笑う弟。

　ソーと目が合うとロキは片目をつぶり、それからゆっくりと姿を消した。


End file.
